Losing Them, Wanting You
by Nerdtasticgirl
Summary: When Tony's cousin Amy comes to stay for the week, things start to go terribly wrong. In the end will Amy get over all that's happened and can she help bring people together? There will be some Tiva in here later. And this is my first story. :
1. Chapter 1

Very special agent Anthony Dinozzo milled around his apartment's kitchen, looking for something to eat. He had just gotten up and was a bit hung-over although he wouldn't admit that to himself. He had gone out drinking with some frat brothers the night before even though it was a Sunday night. Monday's were always hell anyways. He walked over to the kitchen table and unplugged his phone from the charger, switching it on. After setting it down, he had just grabbed a bowl and some cereal when his phone started buzzing from incoming messages. He sighed.

"_Probably just Gibbs. And I might have given some chick my number, _"he said to himself. He picked up the phone and started up his voicemail. "You have 3 unheard messages. 1st message at 5:30 A.M." Tony raised an eyebrow quizzically as he heard a young girl's voice.

"Hey, Tony it's me. I know you're probably not up right now but I'm so excited for today! I couldn't sleep. I've had all my clothing packed up since last week! Well, I'll call you again later, Bye!"

Tony rubbed his temple, why couldn't he remember what this was all about… the next message was just about the same as the first. Then Tony clicked to the 3rd message. "3rd message at 6:32 A.M" Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. 6:45.

"Hey, Tony me again but I just wanted to tell you that I just got on the bus a few minutes ago and I'm on my way! I can't wait to meet all of your friends at work that you've been telling me so much about. I'll be there in about 20 minutes. See you soon!"

All of sudden Tonys hangover dissipated instantly as his memory returned and hit him like a ton of bricks. He ran to his closet throwing on some pants and his Ohio State shirt, and sprang toward the living room. He scooped up his magazines and trash and threw them all into the garbage without thinking. (He would probably regret throwing out those issues of GSM later.) He had just finished scooping up his DVD's when there was a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" he called finally just giving up on finding a good place to toss them, and just threw them on his bed. He ran back and yanked the door open. Standing in front of him was probably the sweetest, brown haired; thirteen year old you'd ever meet.

"Tony!"

"Amy!" He scooped her up in his arms into a big bear hug before setting her down. Amy hugged him right back, keeping him close.

"Oh, Tony I missed you so much. Mom and Dad have been dying to see you again. How've you been?"

"Ah, just fine little cousin. Don't get all worried. And I've missed you too."

He let Amy go, so she could bring her bags inside. As Tony watched her set her stuff on the couch, he felt ashamed of himself for almost forgetting about Amy's visit. He had promised her for months that he would take her to work for a week so she could meet everybody and spend some more time with him. Amy's parents, Aunt Jill and Uncle (Navy Captain) Dave, had always been great to Tony. Since Jill was Anthony Sr's sister, she knew he wasn't very fatherly when he was with Tony. Jill had taken Tony under her wing, taking him on vacations, buying him toys, and just spoiling him like a nephew. Even after she had gotten married to Dave and had Amy, she still never faltered to include Tony as part of their family. And even though Dave was away on duty most of the time, he still was a great uncle and father. Tony loved spending time with Amy, her really did. She was a great kid. Smart, kind, funny, and even artistic. In some ways she often reminded him of Kate, which made Tony's heart sink. The brown hair, her sass, and the way she could draw…

"Tony. Snap out of it," said Amy snapping her fingers in front of Tony's eyes. Tony blinked a few times and pulled Amy into another hug. Amy was caught off guard and after a second or two, returned the hug. Tony breathed. "_Come on man. Be strong," he thought._

"Sorry. I just kind of needed that."

"It's okay."

"So, you excited to meet everybody at work?"

"Absolutely!" Amy broke the hug and ran to grab her messenger bag, which was bulging under the weight of her art supplies and books. "And I especially can't wait to meet that Ziva girl you're always talking about." She turned to face Tony and winked, a slight pink shade of blush starting to grace his cheeks.

So how was it? I would really like to continue this story but I'm going to wait for some reader feedback before I keep going. :)

So remember, comments are greatley appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile…

Jill Daniels stood over her stove, pan in hand, stirring up an omelet for her sleeping husband. She'd been up since 5:00 with Amy, whom had insisted that her mother make sure she was prepared for the one week at Tony's. She swore that the girl was so excited she could've had a heart attack. Tony had always been like a brother to her. Jill and Dave had tried for another child but she miscarried, and neither had it in them to try again. Jill, so engrossed in her thoughts, was surprised when she heard the obnoxious beeping of the smoke detector. She looked down and saw her eggs, stuck to the pan and burnt to a crisp.

"Damn." She turned off the stove, grabbing a dish towel and started to fan it at the smoke detector. She heard a bang upstairs as her bedroom door slammed open and her husband practically jumped down the stairs. "Morning dear," she said as the beeping finally stopped. Her husband sighed.

"Good God, you scared me half to death with that thing. You know how jumpy I am these days." Jill frowned, dumping the burnt would-be omelet into the trash.

"Sorry. I was making you some breakfast and I just got lost in thought I guess." Dave walked over to coffee pot, pouring himself and his wife a cup. He walked over to her handing her the cup and kissing her on the cheek.

"Don't worry you just startled me, that's all. Did Amy check in with you yet?"

"Yeah, I actually just got off the phone with her a few minutes ago. Tony's taking her to NCIS to meet his coworkers. "

"Oh, that's good. So dear, what do we plan to do on our few days off?" Dave put his arms around his wife, looking over her hazel eyes and the brown hair that Amy inherited.

"Well, we could maybe, watch a movie or two?"

"I was thinking of some, "Things you shouldn't do with a kid in the house" type of ideas." He smiled smugly.

"Oh really," said Jill, before giving her husband a quick kiss. She pulled away and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. She must admit, she was somewhat glad to have Amy gone for a little while. She loved her daughter to death, don't get her wrong. But sometimes it was just nice to be alone and spend some time with your husband, whom you never get to see. They had been standing in that position for a moment or so, when the doorbell rang. Jill sighed heavily.

"Oh, well. I guess that ends our quiet morning."

"Don't worry. How about after I deal with whatever is at the door, we go for breakfast?" Jill smiled and nodded her head in agreement as Dave strode off toward the door. Jill headed over to the sink and turned on the water. She plunked in the pan from breakfast when she heard Dave arguing with someone at the door.

"I told you to never….I don't want anything to…..now you listen to me." All of a sudden Jill heard a loud _"thunk_". She rushed toward the front door and found Dave on the ground, a bullet hole though his head. Standing in the doorway as a man she'd never meet before, his eyes hidden under a baseball cap and a gun fitted with a silencer in his hand.

"David! No!" Jill dropped to her knees beside her dead husband, completely ignoring the man. "Oh, no. David, no, no, no!" The tears rushed down her face as she looked up at the mystery man before her. "Who are you? Why are you doing this! Oh, no please don't, please!" The man had the gun pointed at Jill's head. He fired. Jill dropped right next to her husband, her face blank and emotionless just like her husband's. In a way they looked almost peaceful.

"_If it weren't for the bullet holes to the skull."_ The man stepped over the bodies, continuing to the upstairs. He went into Jill and Dave's room first, overturning everything. He rifled through drawers, jewelry boxes, anything that might contain what he was looking for. He continued the process in Amy's room, going through countless boxes of art supplies, and ripping through painting canvases. Nothing. Angry, the man stomped back off downstairs. He stopped at the bookshelf at the bottom of the stairs. On it were mostly picture frames and photo albums. He carefully picked up, and removed the picture from one of the frames. He stuck it in his back pocket, along with his gun, making sure his jacket was covering it. He took one last look at the dead couple then closed the door as he left the house. As he walked along the streets, completely blending in with everybody else who was out walking on the chilly fall day, the butt of his gun kept on wrinkling the photo he had taken. The photo was of Amy and Tony on her thirteenth birthday, in a playful hug.

"I'm gonna find that girl. And she's going to give me the answers I need whether she likes it or not."


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and Mcgee sat in the bullpen in silence. The day had just started and it was a Monday, so neither of them felt like talking. They both knew though that as soon as Tony walked out of the elevator and into the bullpen, the day would finally start with Tony's babbling. Ziva finally spoke, hoping to start an end to the Monday blues.

"I wonder where Tony is. He's awfully late today." Mcgee looked over to her and shrugged.

"I think he said he was going out drinking last night with some fraternity brothers."

"Probably out with some brunette bombshell."

"Um, I think the expression is blonde bombshell." Ziva frowned, and she heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Instead of Tony's usual chatter all she and Mcgee heard was the excited rambling of a higher voice obviously from a younger girl.

"Oh my god Tony you work here? This so cool! Do you have a badge? Can I have one? I can't wait to meet all your friends! Where do they keep all the dead bodies and stuff? Not that I want to see them I just.."

She was interrupted when Tony shoved her playfully towards the bullpen with a smile. Ziva caught site of the young girl and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Tony who is this?" Amy waved wildly at Ziva and Mcgee.

"This is Amy. She's my cousin. She's staying with me for the week." Ziva stood up and walked toward Amy holding out her hand, to which Amy ignored and instead wrapped her arms around Ziva in a hug.

"There really isn't a need for introductions, I feel like I already know you guys. Tony's told me so much about you." Amy released Ziva from the hug and stepped back. "I know your Ziva and honestly Tony talks about you the most. Even in his sleep sometimes." Ziva directed her attention then towards Tony, who now had a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks. She raised an eyebrow and started to say something when Amy pranced off toward Mcgee, leaving Tony and Ziva to their own devices. Mcgee stayed in his chair, a smile coming across his face. "So you're Mcgee," asked Amy questioningly.

"Um, yeah."

"Tony said you're actually Tom. E. Gemcity."

"Well, um yeah that's just a pen name and I don't really write anymore and Tony says he hates the books so which means you probably…" Amy threw her arms around Mcgee, giving out a little squeal of joy.

"Oh my god I knew it! I love your books!" Mcgee blinked a few times, almost confused.

"Wait, you do?"

"Of course I do! I was at Barnes and Noble a little while ago with Tony and he found your book, so I bought the series! They are so good. L.J Tibbs is so kickass and the romance between Tommy and Lisa is just so sweet." Amy opened up her messenger bag and pulled out a copy of Deep Six, its paperback cover torn and bent, along with a red pen "Sign it!" Mcgee couldn't help but smile at the young girl, as he took the pen and scrawled his name on the cover. Amy smiled, pressing the newly signed book to her chest, holding it close. "Now, Tommy and Lisa, did you base them off people? Because their love story just seems so realistic." Mcgee raised an eyebrow before taking Amy by the arms and spinning her around toward Tony and Ziva who were currently squabbling over something probably ridiculous.

"Take a guess."

"Oh. Well that makes sense. Wait are they dating! Why wouldn't Tony tell me, I mean I call him every week for a chat and I know he's busy…" Mcgee held up his finger stopping Amy mid-sentence.

"No. They are not dating. But sometimes it seems like they are. Now, if you tell Tony that he will kill me so please don't say anything." Amy pursed her lips.

"Hey, I have no control if he tries to kill you. Just if it's painless or not." Amy chuckled and Mcgee couldn't help but let out a snort.

"No times for laughs Mcgee, we got a case." Mcgee jumped up, grabbing his backpack, bumping Amy into Gibb's path in the process. Gibbs stopped and looked down questioningly, giving Amy a once over. Amy smiled her widest as she held out her hand. Tony had told her things about Gibbs and she assumed he wasn't a man who welcomed hugs.

"I'm Amy, Tony's cousin. You must be Gibbs." Gibbs grasped her hand in a firm shake and smiled.

"You sure you're Tony's cousin?"

"Yep. I'm a Dinozzo. Well from my mom's side anyway."

"You can't be you're not as much of a jackass as Tony usually is." Amy snorted out a laugh and smiled. Ziva stifled a laugh into her hand and Tony pouted. Gibbs glared at the both of them, walking up to Tony and smacking the back of his head. Tony grimaced as Amy snorted out yet another laugh. "Well come on you two! We've got a murder to take care of!" Ziva and Tony grabbed their gear and headed towards the elevator. Mcgee and Gibbs followed suit and Gibbs gave Amy another quick smile.

"I'm guessing that was one of those 'head slaps' you were talking about, right Tony?" Tony playfully punched his cousin in the arm, and she returned the punch with a smile. "Hey, I'm assuming I can't go to the crime scene, so where am I supposed to go?" Tony bit his lip, as he thought for a moment.

"Go down to the 3rd floor, that's Forensics. You'll meet Abby, and trust me you'll love her." Amy walked into the elevator with the rest of the team as the buttons for 3 and 4 were pushed. Amy gave Tony a quick hug.

"Be safe okay?"

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise," asked Amy innocently as she held out her pinky towards Tony's hand. Even though Amy was thirteen, she still had some childish tendencies, a trait she had gotten from Tony. Gibbs, Ziva, and Mcgee all had smirks on their faces as they waited for Tony to make a "pinky promise." Tony groaned, rolling his eyes, and linked his pinky with Amy's. She giggled and Tony kissed her on the forehead as the elevator dinged open. She skipped out towards Abby's lab and the elevator door closed behind them. Ziva let out a snort and Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at Tony, as he sipped his coffee.

"Well, Dinozzo how come we've never heard about her before?"

"I don't know really. I mean I told her everything about you guys and what we do here. Amy's always been like my little sister. I guess I just never really thought about bringing her up until now." Gibbs took another sip of coffee.

"Well, I like her. She seems like a good kid."

"Yes, she seems very nice. I'm very surprised you haven't driven her up the wall yet with all of your movies references."

"Uh Ziva, it's 'up the hall'," said Mcgee.

"Well Amy happens to love my movie references," retorted Tony, as his pouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a child. Gibbs chuckled and smiled.

"Course she does Dinozzo. You just keep telling yourself that."

Abby heard the young girl skip into her lab, even with her favorite album, "Black Lust", playing. She spun around her chair to see a short brunette, who looked an awful lot like Tony. She had a messenger bag, which looked as though it was going to rip under all the weight from the objects inside, and a "Florence and the Machine" t-shirt. The young girl spoke first, a questioning look on her face, head tilted slightly.

"Are you Abby? Tony said you were in here."

"Yep, Abigail Scuito at your service. And how do you know Tony?"

"Oh, he's my cousin." Abby practically jumped off her chair, taking Amy in a hug. Amy gladly returned the embrace.

"Oh my God! Tony has a cousin? I had no idea."

"Well, now you know. I'm Amy by the way." As Abby let go of Amy, she could see Amy giving her a once-over. Her eyes flitted from Abby's black platforms, to her checkered black pants, and then to her skull decorated shirt and dog collar. "Tony told me a lot about you, but he never told me about your awesome fashion sense!" Abby blushed and waved her hand.

"Oh thanks! But I always dress like this. Anyway, I love your shirt." Amy's face lit up.

"You love Florence too?"

"She is my new favorite." Abby's eyes flew towards Amy's bag. "Hey, are those homemade bag buttons?"

"Yeah, I have more. Do you wanna see them?" Abby nodded and she let her thoughts drift for a moment.

"_Cool kid. Sweet too. Let's hope that doesn't change_." Sadly, there was no way to Abby could see into the future and be able to see how the next few hours would unfold for Amy.


End file.
